<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus by Totoroto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624606">Icarus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto'>Totoroto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a myth about Daedalus and Icarus</p><p>Letter from L to Light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something quick that was in my mind for a while... I really want to write AU mythology about Icarus and L/Light... but I am not sure if it would be interesting?</p><p>So, I leave you with this for now ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Don’t go to close to the sun, you will get burnt- Watari repeated to me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even the Bible says you should listen to your parents ( not that I am religious per se, but that is not what matters)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even if weren’t blood-related, he was the father figure in my life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But you know all that already, didn’t you? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Parents know better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I should know better.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> I loved you as Icarus loved the sun. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And I would love you even past my life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But who knew, that you could also get burnt from the moon? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Isn’t that right, Yagami Light?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">-L</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>